When Time Passes Over Again
by Ruggeth
Summary: What If...When the journey is over, what happens then? What If..what if time repeats itself. Another recairnation...Another Naraku...My first fic please review. kag/IY in the beginning and maybe the recairnation/IY later on. Chapter 1 up.
1. The Beginning of An End

When Time Passes Over Again  
  
By Ruggeth  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anybody else in the anime no matter how much I wish I did.  
  
A/N: This is my very first fanfic so...yea...  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning Of An End  
  
Naraku lay helpless on the ground. His black hair and blue clothes stained with red. His face pale and eyes begging for mercy.  
  
"Please, Inuyasha." He cried with effort. "Just let me live. I promise I will do no more harm to you and your friends. Please..."  
  
"No!" Inuyasha shouted. "Did you have mercy when you brought Kikyou down, and killed her? Did you have mercy on Kohaku, Sango's brother, when you forced her own brother to harm her? Did you have mercy on Miroku's great grandfather when you formed that hole in his hand? Did you, Naraku?"  
  
Naraku was turning paler as the blood drained from his face. "Please..."  
  
Inuyasha turned. He picked up his fallen sword on the grass. The moment he touched it, the moment it transformed. It was a beautiful sword. Beautiful, in the eyes of death.  
  
"Goodbye, Naraku." Inuyasha said softly. "It will be my pleasure to destroy you, once and for all. And I will never regret what I am about to do. Goodbye."  
  
With one clean swipe, Inuyasha swung the tetsusagai down to Naraku's neck. His head, Naraku's head, rolled down the hill and into a stream. Inuyasha watched it bob in the fast moving current downstream.  
  
Farther downstream, an old lady was washing her clothes. She picked up the head and stared into its white eyes. She let go a blood-curling scream.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************************************  
  
At Kaede's town, the entire gang was rejoicing.  
  
"We have finally put back the entire shikon no Tama," Kagome smiled. "Our journey is over."  
  
Kaede nodded gravely. "I remember, the first day I sent you two on the journey. How much you detested going on this journey. Now, look at you. What it has done so much more than putting back the shikon no Tama."  
  
Inuyasha fehed. "It was a waste of time, old hag. A great deal of time. I could have become the most powerful youkai in the world, if it weren't for you, Kagome."  
  
Kagome huffed. "Well, If I weren't around, then you would still be pinned to that tree. So better thank me. The most powerful youkai in the world... You would be sleeping right now if it weren't for me!"  
  
"Feh."  
  
Miroku nodded. "Inuyasha, Lady Kagome is right. You would still be pinned to that tree by that enchanted arrow. Do you agree, Sango?"  
  
Sango yelled something about hentai and whacked Miroku on the head with her godly sized boomerang.  
  
As the night passed on, Kaede, sango, shippo, and miroku headed off to bed, Kirara trailing after their feet. Inuyasha and Kagome were left at the fire. Both of them deep into thought, not noticing each other were there.  
  
Kagome raised her head and looked at Inuyasha. How I wish this journey was still going on, she thought. Dangerous, but exciting. I supposed that afterwards I'll have to return to my time. I'll have to say goodbye. I will miss him.  
  
Inuyasha felt her gaze, and looked up. He returned her stare. She'll be leaving soon. Then what will happen? I believe...I believe I'll miss her. I'll miss her because...Because I love her.  
  
Kagome broke the silence. "Inuyasha..."  
  
Inuyasha spoke. "Kagome. Kikyou before pinned me to that tree. You were the one who saved me, and I should thank you."  
  
Kagome was surprised. But her face remained unmoving. "Inuyasha, you saved me more than once. You protected me all throughout this journey, and I should thank you."  
  
Stillness came. They stared at each other, deep into each other's eyes. They spoke without words. They were as close as they had ever been, yet the fire was between them.  
  
Inuyasha watched, as a tiny tear rolled down Kagome's cheek.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
Kagome broke. Her eyes filled with tears, streaming down her face. "Is it all over, just like that? One last battle, same as any other, would end it all? Must I go so soon? All the excitement's gone, back to the same, old, boring life. How can it just happen like this?"  
  
Inuyasha moved toward her and cradled her. "Kagome...I don't want this journey to end either. But it has. And we have to accept that. But you don't have to leave..."  
  
Kagome looked up.  
  
Inuyasha started again. "Kagome, you don't have to leave. You can stay here, and live in Kaede's village. You can visit your family often. We could build a house. We could live together, we could stay here...together...as humans."  
  
"But," Kagome hesitated. "But...Humans?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "We do have the shikon no Tama. We can use it to turn me to human, and we could live like that. Please, Kagome, will you?"  
  
Kagome paused. Inuyasha waited.  
  
"Alright then."  
  
A rare smile played on Inuyasha's lips. Kagome smiled back. All of sudden, everything was perfect. The fire was warm, the night was cold. The feeling of accomplishing something that they didn't ever want to end was gone. A feeling of dawning a new beginning was replaced it. They thought all was good. Everything was good. Or so they thought.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************************************  
  
Morning dawned. Kagome was out early, walking alone among the trees. She was thinking. He loves me, Kagome realized. He wants me to live with him, stay with him.  
  
But how could it all come to this? Kikyou's gone. Naraku's gone. We have all the shikon shards, everything is perfect. Too perfect. Nothing else to do, no adventure, no excitement.  
  
Kagome, deep in her thoughts, didn't notice the figure that was following her. Sango, noticing her friend's early departure, had followed Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked softly, trying not to startle her.  
  
Kagome turned. She smiled. She was happy that she had such a good friend as Sango. Someone she could turn to when something bothered her, someone who was always there when she was mad, or sad, and to share her joy and happiness. "Sango, last night, Inuyasha asked me to stay with him here in sengoku jidai."  
  
Sango brightened. "What did you say? Can you stay here?"  
  
Kagome smiled. "I said yes, but I'm not sure my mother will allow. She might be happy that the journey is over, and that she wants me to stay home." She sighed. "I do hope she says yes. I feel that the journey can't be over just yet, and if it is, well, I just want to remember it. I want something to come out of it. Like a good ending to a good book."  
  
Sango nodded. "I do hope that is too. So does Inuyasha love you?"  
  
Kagome smiled. She didn't answer.  
  
Sango smiled back. "Let's get back to the village. The others might be wondering where we are." She led Kagome back to the village.  
  
~ five months later ~  
  
Kagome was giddy. Yes, giddy. In a way, not showing anybody her happiness, keeping it quietly to herself. But she was excited.  
  
Tonight, Inuyasha would take the shikon no tama, and he would become human. Her mother had accepted her proposal of staying in sengoku jidai. She was happy.  
  
It was late afternoon, the sun shining and a breeze blowing. Kagome decided to step away from the village to have a walk in the meadow. Sango and Miroku watching Shippo, and Inuyasha was somewhere about. She slipped away easily.  
  
It was beautiful in the meadow. She could think nothing of life, her merriment, her joy. She watched the September sun slowly start to fade.  
  
She heard a noise. A ripple in the grass.  
  
She turned.  
  
She saw a claw, slashing. Tearing into her soft, tender skin.  
  
She saw a whisk of silver hair, amber eyes, a face she knew too well.  
  
Inuyasha.  
  
Her bow fell and clattered to the ground. She dropped, weakening. So, she thought. It wasn't Naraku. Inuyasha betrayed me as well, he betrayed me like he betrayed Kikyou.  
  
Anger burst inside of Kagome. With the last of her strength, she picked her bow up and stumbled to the forest. Pausing every few moments to catch her breath, leaning against a tree. She spotted Inuyasha.  
  
Carefully, fitting her arrow inside her bow, she pulled on the string with all her might.  
  
"Die, Inuyasha!"  
  
She released the arrow. Inuyasha looked up, startled. He saw Kagome's piercing eyes, filled with a look he had never seen before. Anger, flames of hatred. For a second, it was not Kagome he saw, but Kikyou.  
  
The blast had pushed him backwards. Him, leaping through the trees, had been pierced by the enchanted arrow. The arrow. Inuyasha looked down. There it was, pinning him to a tree. The tree. The same exact tree somebody else had pinned him 50 years ago. The time tree.  
  
It all became clear. Time.It's repeating itself, realized Inuyasha. She thinks I betrayed her. She thinks that I hurt her.In a way I cannot see.  
  
Kagome's eyes filled with tears. "You," she spat. "So it wasn't Naraku. You were blaming it all on Naraku. You were the one who killed Kikyou, as you did to me as well. You betrayed both of us. You shall stay, pinned to that tree." Kagome's voice faded. She was dying, the blood flowing from her shoulder. "Sleep, Inuyasha." She whispered.  
  
Inuyasha blinked. A slow blink. His eyelids grew heavy, watching Kagome's dying eyes piercing him. He looked down at the arrow. He lifted his face, and looked one last glance at Kagome.  
  
His head dropped and fell into an endless sleep.  
  
Kagome, watching him, knew it was over. Too perfect, she snarled at herself. Nothing can be that good, he was playing it all along. I was just a shard detector for him so he could become the most powerful youkai in the world.  
  
Her thoughts ceased. Her breathing stopped. Her heart beated. Beat, beat.It was gone. Kagome dropped to the floor, dead.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************************************  
  
Back at camp, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo waited patiently for their two companions. Dinner was ready, laying cold on the fire. But they would not eat until Kagome and Inuyasha were back.  
  
Shippo was growing restless. "Maybe they went for a walk, they wouldn't mind us eating first. I'm hungry."  
  
Miroku said, "Lady Sango. Shippo is right. They have been doing that often. Let us eat first and they will come home soon." Miroku reached forward to comfort Sango.  
  
"HENTAI!!!!!!" Shippo reached for his bowl of soup and watched the perverted monk on the ground. "Sango," Shippo tugged at Sango's sleeve. "Are you worried that they got hurt?"  
  
Sango looked at the tiny kitsune's face. "Yes, I am." She answered softly. "Inuyasha may be a powerful hanyou, but he's not immortal. He can get harmed." She turned to Miroku. "Shippo, watch the monk. I'm going to go find them."  
  
Shippo nodded obediently. He picked up Miroku's staff and tapped Miroku on the forhead with it. "Wake up, Miroku. I have to watch over you," Shippo said proudly.  
  
Sango called Kirara and they leaped for the forest together. "I wonder, where could they be?" Sango murmured to herself. "They should be okay, if they were in trouble then Inuyasha would've sent Kagome straight home."  
  
The night fell. Sango grew restless. She couldn't find them. Perhaps they were at the well, saying goodbye to Kagome's mom. Sango headed to the well. Sango often did not come here, only Kagome and Inuyasha when Kagome was returning to her time for her schoolwork.  
  
Sango reached the well. They weren't there. Perhaps they were staying the night at Kagome's. Inuyasha had done that before. Still, Sango waited a while longer. It was only when complete darkness fell when Sango returned, taking a different route. It was a longer one. She wanted time think.  
  
Deep in thoughts, Sango passed through the forest. She had gotten of Kirara, and Kirara had turned back into her kawaii, small form. Unknowingly, Sango walked over a fallen log and tripped. She fell.  
  
Sango stood up and looked around. It was almost pitch black, with the dense trees shading the area from the brilliant moonlight. But even with the darkness, Sango could recognize the place. It was the time tree.  
  
Yet something was wrong. Sango sniffed and smelled the aroma of blood. Fresh blood. Sango's eyes adjusted to the darkness. She looked down at the ground. She saw the log she had tripped over.  
  
Or maybe it wasn't a log.  
  
It was a bow.  
  
Tensely, Sango's eyes followed the bow, she saw the fingers, following up to the wrist, the arm, the body, the neck, the face, the.  
  
Kagome.  
  
Dead Kagome. With blood spreading, a bright pool of red. The sight was sickening. Sango let out a scream, but no sound came.  
  
Sango wheeled around. She saw the time tree, with a figure pinned to it.  
  
Inuyasha. Sango looked back at Kagome.  
  
She screamed. Again and again. Her voice echoed through the trees and into the black night.  
  
What had happened? 


	2. A Time After That

When Time Passes Over Again By Ruggeth  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the cast of Inuyasha.But how much do you think it will cost?  
  
A/N: Chapter 2 up. ^__^ No reviews yet.I hope they come. This is still my first fic so please tell me what you think okay?  
  
Chapter 2: A Time After That  
  
Kaiya Watayume smiled. Her birthday. She loved birthdays. There were gifts, and cake, and people, and everything was in favor for you.  
  
Kaiya slipped downstairs. The sun had just risen. The air was warm and breezy. Kaiya exited through the back door and into the garden. Fifteen, she thought. Finally fifteen.  
  
She hear a jingle, a sound of a bell. She turned. Saki, her cat, purred noisily as he rubbed his back against her leg. Kaiya smiled and bent down to scratch his neck. Saki purred all the more noisily. Suddenly Saki jumped away out of reach and bounded toward another building. It was the well shrine.  
  
The well was old. Never been used by the Watayume's; it belonged to the family who lived in before them. The Higurashi's or something like that. They had moved out about 20 years ago, and the Kaiya's great-great grandfather moved in. So now it was the Watayume shrine. They did not use the well at all, it was just there.  
  
Kaiya sighed. She followed Saki to the well, not wanting him to fall down the well and get hurt. Saki jumped with exact gracefulness and strutted along the side of the well. Kaiya moved forward to grab him.  
  
Saki jumped out of the way, startled, but with his fright the cat bounded into the well. "Saki," Kaiya called down the well. Saki purred. "Stay right where you are. I'm coming down to get you."  
  
Kaiya started down the well's ladder. She was midway when she saw Saki. "You naughty cat," she scolded. I'm coming down to get you."  
  
A huge gust of wind blew through the well shrine's windows and flew into the well. It knocked Kaiya off balance. Her hands let go of the steel railing and she fell towards the well bottom. Kaiya closed her eyes, ready to feel to earth underneath her. The fall seemed to last forever. Kaiya finally opened her eyes.  
  
She was astonished at what she saw. She was not in the well anymore, not in her shrine, let alone in her world. Everywhere she looked she could see a dim purple. She was flying towards somewhere, a light she could see. Her black hair flying backwards, she stretched her arms like she was flying and headed towards the light.  
  
Suddenly a figure came through the light. It was long, and centipede-like. It had long hair, six arms, and more legs than she could count. Kaiya let out a terrifying scream. It was a monster!  
  
The centipede let out a deep cackle. "Where's the jewel?" It murmured. It wrapped it's arms around Kaiya and leaned it's face closer to hers. "Where?"  
  
"What jewel?" Kaiya wailed. "I don't know any jewel!"  
  
The centipede monster half-growled half-laughed. "Its inside you isn't it? It's inside you."  
  
Kaiya screamed again and closed her eyes, not wanting to look at the disgusting face of the monster. She smelled the heated odor coming from the centipede's mouth. The centipede leaned even more forward and licked her. Kaiya screamed and pushed the centipede backwards.  
  
A brighter purple light glowed forward as Kaiya pushed the centipede backwards. It blasted the centipede back toward the light in the dim purple darkness. Kaiya, unable to stop herself, continued to float endlessly towards the light as well.  
  
She neared it. With her eyes closed, she put her hands in front of her instinctively to protect her in case.something.came out and harmed her again. She saw the flash of blinding light and she felt herself dropping.dropping.falling.  
  
Thud.  
  
Her legs felt solid, earth. She opened her eyes. She was in a well. The same well. Kaiya nearly laughed out loud with relief. She grabbed the ladder and climbed up to the top to get back to her shrine.only.  
  
Her shrine wasn't there.  
  
Instead was a forest, a beautiful forest. It was sunny. The well was in the middle of a forest. Kaiya was shocked. She scrambled out of the well and ran to where her shrine main house would usually be.  
  
She pushed away the bushes, and she saw a tree.  
  
A tree.  
  
With a boy pinned to it. A sleeping boy. A sleeping boy pinned with an arrow to the tree.  
  
He had silver hair and was wearing a baggy red kimono. Kaiya hadn't seen anybody wear those kimonos out in public. She herself was just wearing jeans and shirt.  
  
Then she noticed. The boy had ears. Dog ears.  
  
Kaiya ran forward. She leaned toward the boy and touched the ears. They were soft, and fuzzy. She rubbed them.  
  
The boy gave forward a purring sound.  
  
Kaiya backed away. The boy began to stir. First making mumbling noises, then swishing his head this way and that, then finally opening his eyes. Kaiya noticed that his eyes were amber.  
  
Suddenly, "You!" The boy snarled. "Get me out of here! Get me off this tree right now, Kagome!"  
  
Kaiya was confused. "I'm not Kagome. I'm Kaiya."  
  
The boy glared at her and sniffed the air. His eyes sharpened. "So you aren't. You don't smell like her, but you smell like her. What are you doing here? What happened? This feels so familiar."  
  
The boy's eyes suddenly widened. His mouth dropped open from shock. "No," he mumbled. "No."  
  
Kaiya snapped at him. "Do you need help getting off that tree or anything like that? Where am I? Who are you?"  
  
The boy closed his eyes. "I'm Inuyasha. Now help me get off this tree. Pull out the arrow."  
  
Kaiya reached forward and tugged at the arrow. It wouldn't come out. She pulled harder this time, with all her strength. Then.Again a blinding purple light flashed. The arrow slid out. Inuyasha dropped from the tree.  
  
"Now," Kaiya said. The confusion made her angry. "Where am I?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "You are in the feudal age. We're in Sengoku Jidai. You came through the bone-eaters well and were transported through time. You have the shikon no tama inside of you, that's how you can travel through time."  
  
"Whats a shikon no tama?" Kaiya wondered.  
  
"It's a jewel," Inuyasha answered.  
  
"Oh. So that's what that ugly centipede monster was after."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes lit up. "They will be after you. I must protect you. No WAY is I going on another journey again. Only with Kagome."  
  
Kaiya ignored him. "Protect me from what?"  
  
A crash. A boom. Trees fell, bushes lit up with fire. A huge bird-like monster stampeded through the thick. "Where is it?" The bird bellowed. "The Shikon no Tama!"  
  
"Too late!" Inuyasha growled. He felt around his belt for the tetsusaiga. "I must kill it!"  
  
Kaiya screamed as the bird drew closer. "Inuyasha! What is that?"  
  
"It's a bird demon," Inuyasha answered. He chuckled. "This is going to be fun."  
  
The demon screamed and lunged for Kaiya. Kaiya screamed. Inuyasha jumped between Kaiya and the bird youkai and slashed with his sword. It left it's mark along the bird's shoulder. The bird screamed with fury.  
  
Inuyasha and the youkai engaged deep into battle. Kaiya standing to the side, screaming every time the bird neared her. "Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled angrily at her. "Do you really think I can concentrate when you scream every time the youkai takes a step near you?"  
  
Kaiya screamed again.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, and continued battling. It had been so many years since he had last battled, and it was difficult to move as quickly as he could when he was younger. The bird slowly overcame him, and knocked him to the ground moments later.  
  
The bird leaned forward on top of him, as though as it was about to eat him. But suddenly, it bellowed, "The jewel! Where's the jewel?"  
  
Kaiya screamed again. She ran off towards the trees. The bird raced after her. They let on a chase throughout the forest until Kaiya tripped over something. It was a bow. The bird, seeing it's chance, leaped on top of her.  
  
"The jewel! The shikon no tama," the youkai cried gleefully. "It's mine!"  
  
Kaiya screamed once again as the bird leaned forward with its dagger-like beak and reached towards her stomach.  
  
Kaiya felt a pain. A pain in her stomach where the bird had reached. She opened her eyes and she saw the youkai on top of her, with a small purple jewel in it's beak. It stretched it's wings and was about to fly off when Inuyasha came back into the clearing. "The jewel!" He shouted at Kaiya. "You idiot! Don't let the bird take the jewel!"  
  
Kaiya realized she was still holding the arrow that she had pulled out of Inuyasha. Thinking fast, she picked up the bow and fitted the arrow through the bow. She had never used a bow before, but she didn't realize it. She released the arrow.  
  
The bird screamed with pain. The arrow pierced the youkai in the heart, where it had swalloed the shikon no tama. The jewel it had been carrying was pierced as well, and as the bird dropped it stayed in the air. The jewel shattered. Kaiya and Inuyasha watched as the jewel split into a million shards, and each one flew away. Inuyasha cried out with disbelief. "No!" He shouted. But the shards were gone. All of them. Except one. It dropped down from the sky. Kaiya ran forward and it fell into her hands.  
  
Kaiya turned to Inuyasha.  
  
"No."he was whispering. "No." 


End file.
